Contracts
by ScottyBgood
Summary: A look at one of Jade's most closely guarded secrets, and where her friends fit in. I don't own the characters, and I'll bet if we look hard enough the idea been done too. Enjoy.


Disclaimer. I don't own em.

Takes place immediately after the pilot.

:}

Jade raced home, more wazzed off than she ever thought possible. 'She kissed my boyfriend.' Jade thought. Of course, the kiss should mean nothing. They were actors, and stage kisses happened all the time. But Jade could tell Beck was far more into that kiss, and that girl, than he should be. Tears were threatening to form in her blue green eyes as she got home and ran to her room.

Locking her door, Jade made sure no one was watching. She couldn't let anyone know about what she was doing. 'Of course, I come home in tears, and Mom barely notices that anythings changed. Since Dad left, it feels she lost the best parts of herself.' Jade allowed herself the moments to think about the dying relationship she had with her parents, how it felt like no one wanted her, and neither bothered to care about her after the divorce was done. Her father was already banging his mistress, and got the dumb bitch pregnant, so that was the end of her happy home. Dad went with family number two, and Jade was left with the betrayed mother who was having trouble not blaming anything that came from him. Unfortunately, that included the daughter who was, at the time, too young to understand.

So Jade had retreated into herself, until one day while researching things her parents would never accept on line, she read about how some mystics made contracts with the divine. Desperate, in a new home, with no friends, no one to love her, and no hope, the scared little girl Jade once was wrote several contracts. And it was those contracts she was looking for.

Jade went to the small chest with drawers she'd gotten at the flea market, the one with the hidden compartment. After flipping the concealed latch that opened the hidden drawer, she pulled out the contract, cleverly disguised as a single subject notebook. Jade took it to her desk and opened the contract slowly. The first two pages were the things she wanted as an adult, and what she was willing to give up to get it. Then came the addendum's, things she wanted to happen, and finally the character sketches. Small pictures she'd drawn along with a basic personality breakdown of the people who'd appear in her life, at least the ones who'd play a major roll. Each person took up two pages, one front and one back.

Jade slowed to linger over the first three or four. They were the friends she'd made shortly after she wrote the contract. Sophia, and Greg, and Mitch, and Catarena. Yes Cat, the one who stayed with her. Jade marveled at how much Cat had changed, but the nature of their friendship never did.

She then skipped ahead. Six names later she came to Beck. God, he was supposed to be the perfect boyfriend, but how much had changed in Two short years. Yet, when Jade realized that the Beck in school was the same as the Beck she'd written about when she was nine, she knew she had to do something. It was almost an impulse when she pushed his girlfriend into the water and kissed him. Jade smiled as she remembered how she'd won her boyfriend.

The next few names were also familiar to her, names she'd known for two years. Robbie with Rex, and Andre who loved music as much as she did, and the crazy teacher Sikowitz, (She was sure she'd made that name up) who'd be like a father to her, only fun. Each name brought on the memory of how close they matched her crude drawings. Even Cat's hair eventually matched the red crayon she'd used.

Jade was maybe eighteen names into the 60 she'd come up with back then when she came to what she's hoped wouldn't be there. Victoria Vega, named after the star of 'Spy Kids', because Jade thought Vega was a cool name, and because it would be nice to have another person with a four letter last name. Jade read what she had written, how the girl would be everything Jade wanted to be, talented, loved, with parents who cared but still let her do whatever she wanted. The good kid that parents would love. With a four letter nickname so Jade wouldn't be the only one who's name was short. Then, towards the end, where the writing got weird, it hinted that "Tori will always want to be my friend, until we find we're something else." But the part that hurt was where it read "May be the reason Beck breaks up with me."

Jade decided to hate the new girl, more than she'd already had. This wasn't some passing nobody she could ignore. This was someone in the book, someone who'd be around for a while, and who would have a major impact on her life. 'Unless I get rid of her.' Jade started to plot. Sooner or later, there would be an opportunity to get rid of the girl, a prank that would drive her away from Jade, and maybe the group. She just needed an opportunity. Jade decided she could wait.

:}

So how weird was it? (And did anyone read it?)


End file.
